moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Destiny: New Age/ Kroniki Genosa II- Misja
Samotny łowca szykował się do strzału. Celował w grupę upadłych patrolujących ulicę dawnego thumb|left|400pxWashingtonu. Strzelec się wachał, rozmyślał nad tym czy strzelić. Jednak w końcu się zdecydował, zacinsął palec na spuście. Broń posłusznie wypaliła wyrzucajac pocisk w kierunku wroga. Najpierw jeden strzał, potem drugi i trzeci. Następnie cztery inne. Wszyscy upadli z oddziału patrolującego byli martwi. Genos wstał i przypatrywał się dawnej stolicy miasta. Zmienił magazynek i zabezpieczył broń. Nadal nie mógł wyjść ze swojej żałoby po stracie siostry. Słońce oświetlało zniszczone ulice dawnej stolicy potężnego kraju. Stare budynki pokazywały dawną świetność ludzkiej rasy, która przez te wieki została sprowadzona na skraj wymarcia przez upadłych i inne rasy obcych, które przejeły po ludziach ich kolonie. Jego wzrok skupił się na czymś lecącym w jego stronę. Zaledwie dwa metry od niego wylądował ptak. Orzeł, który wylądował by odpocząć. Wyglądał dumnie z białymi piórami na głowie i szyj, które przybierały ciemno brązowy kolor na tułowiu i skrzydłach. Uważnie obserwował człowieka, który też go obserwował swymi dużymi niebieskimi oczami. Czy widział coś czego ludzkie oko nie mogło dostrzec? Żal? Złość? Chcęć zemsty za stratę bliskiej osoby? Po chwili rozprostował swoje skrzydła i sprawnym ruchem wzniósł się w powietrze odbijając się od ziemi. Genos jeszcze przez jakiś czas go obserwował jak ptak przelatuje nad ruinami miasta. Po chwili dostrzegł jakiś błysk. Ledwo udało mu się uniknąć strzału z karabinu przewodniego. Hunter położył się na ziemi, starał się znaleźć pozycję strzelca. Sprawdzał okno za oknem ukradkiem zmieniając pozycję. Znlalazł pozycję strzelca, oddał strzał lecz ten zdążył przebiec do drugiego okna unikając strzału. Po krótkim ładowaniu upadły wystrzelił w Genosa pociskiem energetycznym. Genos musiał przeturlać się w bok by uniknąć śmiercionośnego pocisku. Szybko spojrzał przez lunetę swojego karabinu snajperskiego. Upadły znów gdzieś przepadł, na nowo rozpoczęły się poszukiwania. Serce chłopaka waliło jak szalone. W szybkim tępie wpompowywało natlenowaną krew do jego krwioobiegu i wympompowywało ją z żył i wrzucało do żył płucnych by tam dostarczyć nową dawkę tlenu. Znowu zlokalizował cel. Palec po raz kolejny zacisnął się na spuście. Broń szarpnęła ramieniem strzelca gdy wyrzucała pocisk. Upadły upadł a na ścianie za nim pojawiła się spora niebieska plama. Genos jeszczę parę minut czekał by się upewnić, czy strzał okazał się śmiertelny. Po dłuższym oczekiwaniu uznał, że zabił snajpera. Genos powoli zaczął zmierzać w stronę klatki schodowej budynku na którym się znajdował. W środku drogi zatrzymał się by nasłuchiwać strzelanin jakie toczyli obcy z ludźmi. Po dłuższym nasłuchiwaniu znów zaczął iść w swoją stronę. Szybko zszedł schodami na dół i ruszył w stronę swojego statku. Kolejne polowanie na upadłych zakończone, robił tak od tamtej pamiętnej nocy. Wyruszał na parudniowe polowania na upadłych. Bez jakiego kolwiek powodu. Po prostu strzelał do nich. W mieście szybko zyskał wymowne przezwisko- Ostatni cień. Gdy tylko zobaczył upadłego strzelał. Nie zastanawiał się, czy to dziecko, żołnierz, a może cywil. Celował i oddawał strzał. Wystartował. Leciał do domu gdy nagle otrzymał sygnał. Był to Cayad. -Super...- warknął Genos. Odebrał sygnał- Tak komandorze? -Walnę prosto z mostu... Znów byłeś na tym swoim polowaniu? -Może... -Ale teraz wracasz? -Oczywiście komandorze. -Dobrze, musimy porozmawiać.- transmisja została zakończona. Genos zastanawiał się co on mu może znowu powiedzieć. Który to już raz będzie mu odradzać takich wylotów? Dziesiąty? Może dwudziesty? Albo gadał mu tak przez całe te cztery miesiące od kiedy stracił siostrę? Genos zaraz po wylądowaniu ruszył w stronę centrum dowodzenia. Czekał tam już niego Cayde. Opierał się o duże biurko na wprost huntera. Jego ręce były skrzyżowane na piersi. Patrzył na Genosa surowym wzrokiem, jak to każdy exo. Patrzyli na siebię w milczeniu parę minut. Cayde wstał i podszedł do Genosa. -I jak tam polowanie?- zapytał. Genos był lekko zdezorientowany tym pytaniem. -Dobrze...- odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili. Cayde przejrzał go wzrokiem od głowy po stopy. -Cały jesteś we krwi...- wytknął-Musisz przestać robić takie akcje!- Genos odwrócił wzrok od exo gryząc się w wargę. -Niby czemu?- zapytał. -Bo to nic nie pomoże i tobie i nam.- odpowiedział robot-To jej tobie nie zwróci... Też chciałbym sobie postrzelać. Lubiłem akcje w terenie, ale bezcelowe strzelanie do upadłych nic nie da... -Według mnie da...- oczy Genosa zaczynały błyszczeć. Zaraz się rozpłacze przed komandorem... -Rozumiem twój ból, ale... -Pan nie może go rozumieć! Jesteś robotem do cholery!- wykrzyczał Genos, łzy spływały po jego policzkach strumieniami. Cayde zamilkł. -Może nie zrozumiem, ale wiem że to co robisz nic nie da! Zrozum to!- wykrzyczał Cayde trzymając Genosa za ramiona. -To tyle?- zapytał wyrywając się z uścisku exo. -Znowu idziesz? Nawet odpocząć sobie nie dasz...- mruknął Cayde. Genos automatycznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia by skierować się do hangaru, skąd poleci na kolejne polowanie. Cayde widząc to dogonił go przed hangarem- Przynajmniej dam ci zadanie... Exo podał Genosowi podręczny ekran na którym było wyświetlone zdjęcie jak upadli coś przenosili. -Co to?- zapytał się Genos nadal wpatrując się w ekran. -Jakiś obiekt, który przynieśli z kosmosu. Według dogłępszych analiz w tym krysztale jest nasza technologia za czasów Złotej ery.- oznajmił Cayde- Więc... Odzyskasz ten przedmiot, a przy okazji pozabijasz parę oddziałów upadłych. Dobry deal nie? -Może być... -Ale poczekaj!- Cayde jeszcze na chwilę zatrzymał chłopaka i wział go pod swoje ramię prowadząc go do Banshee- Bez dobrej broni na to cię nie puszczę! -Co pan planuje? Nie zdążył uzyskać odpowiedzi. Już stali przed swoistym stoiskiem z bronią skąd strażnicy dostawali broń na misję. Banshee spokojnie się odwrócił w stronę strażników. Przez żółty i niebieski kolor metalu przypominał jakąś jadowitą żabę tropikanlną. -W czym mogę pomóc?- zapytał kładać swoje dłonie na stole. -Po proszę dla tego chłopaka...- Tu Cayde się zastanawiał- Co prawda nie jest nawet majorem drugiego stopnia, ale przyda mu się Telesto i jakiś karabin snajperski... -Narawdę nie trzeba komandorze!- Genos próbował wyrwać się z trudnej dla niego sytuacji, jednak exo silnie go trzymał pod swoim ramieniem nie dając mu pójsć. -A i Black Spindle!- dodał po krótkiej chwili Cayde. -Zdaje sobie komandor sprawę, że taki sprzęt nie daje się byle komu? To bardzo rzadki towar i... -Na mój koszt!- przerwał Cayde Banshee. Ten z jakiś skrzyń wyjął Telesto i Black Spindle. Niezwykle rzadkie bronie wśród żołnierzy. -Używałeś kiedyś broni fuzyjnej?- zapytał Cayde. -Nie... -To proste. Przytrzymujesz spust dopuki broń nie wystrzeli. Trzeba trochę poczekać aż się rozkręci.- wyjaśnił hunterowi Cayde. Banshee dał jeszcze zestaw magazynków i granatów dla Genosa- Już rozumiesz co i jak masz zrobić i co i jak działa? Genos kiwnął głową. Poszedł w stronę hangaru zostawiając za sobą komandora. Ten patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na chłopaka i westchnął: -Rany... Ten chłopak kiedyś się zabije. -To po co go pan wysłał?- spytał zdziwiony Banshee. -Bo miałem go dość.- oznajmił Cayde. Genos jeszcze parę minut czytał każdą informację jaką udało się zebrać na temat obiektu. Sprawdzał wszystko, od daty zrobienia zdjęcia, po miejsce w którym to zrobiono i jaki dom to zgarnął. Te informacje zbytnio nie uszczęśliwiły Genosa. Rzym, miejsce w którym był gdy siostra umierała. Znów będzie musiał się mierzyć ze swymi bolesnymi wspomnieniami... Cóż mówi się trudno. Nie miał wyboru. Poleciał swoim statkiem w kierunku celu. Zaraz po wylądowaniu od razu ruszył w stronę miasta. Utrudniało mu to ciężki karabin snajperski jaki dostał w prezencie od komandora. Z ciekawości przycelował z tej broni. Jej cyfrowy celownik w lunecie wskazywał liczbę naboji w magazynku. Tylko trzy. Genos westchnął, taka broń a tylko trzy naboje? Cayade najwyraźniej chciał uprzykszyć mu życie. Po dłuższych rozmyślaniach jak bardzo nienawidzi przez to swego komandora dotarł do Rzymu. Dopiero co wschodzące słońce zaczynało rozświetlać miasto i budzić istoty do życia. Genos powoli zagłębił się w ruiny. Teraz czekało go najtrudniejsze zadanie- zlokalizowanie miejsca przechowywania obiektu. Przechadzał się ulicami miasta trzymając w swoim ręku Black Spindle. Telesto było zawieszone na jego plecach. Miał parę opcji do rozważenia. Upadli mogli przechowywać cel jego misji w Watykanie, w pałacu prezydenckim, lub na ich statku zawieszonym w powietrzu za miastem Watykan. Zdecydował, że pójdzie najpierw sprawdzić pałac prezydencki. Z jego obecnej pozycji był najbliżej. Parę ulic stąd. Skręcił przy najbliższej okazji. Jak na razie nie spotkał upadłych. Może miał farta? Albo przechadzał się ulicami nie patrolowanymi przez nich? Szczęście wkrótce się skończyło. W jednej z uliczek spotkał małą grupę upadłych. Dwa wandale, trzy dregi i dwa shanki. Genos szybko zamienił karabin snajperski na fuzyjny. Nacisnął spust. Upadli zaczeli do niego strzelać, jednak nie mógł zbytnio się schować dopóki nie wystrzeli. Broń nagle wyrzuciła z siebie pięć nasyconych energią pustki naboji, które ekspolodowały rozrzucając upadłych na ściany i główną ulicę. Hunter szybko wybiegł z uliczki i w biegu zmierzał do pałacu prezydenckiego. Przebiegał przez kolejne ulice unikając patroli upadłych. Gdy tylko pałac był w zasięgu jego wzroku zatrzymał się by odpocząć. Genos robił głębokie wdechy i wydechy. Starał się wciągać jak najwięcej powietrza do płuc. Ostatni wdech i był gotowy. Powoli wszedł do zrujnowanego budynku trzymając w swoich rękach karabin fuzyjny. Mimo iż światło padało przez okna i przerakie dziury w ścianach i w suficie budynek wydawał się być ciemny. Do uszu Genosa dobiegały odgłosy rozmów upadłych z dalszych cześci budynku. Hunter powoli w pozycji klęczącej zbliżał się do źródła dźwięku. Powoli wyjrzał zza rogu. Dwóch kapitanów stało nad komputerami wyświetlajacymi mapę. Co chwila wskazywali na inną część mapy miasta. Stali do niego tyłem. Genos powolutku zaczął podchodzić w ich stronę dwa razy się obracając za siebie by sprawdzić czy ktoś nie idzie. Gdy zbliżył się na odpowiednią odległość nacisnął spust. Broń szybko naładowała się i wystrzeliła pociskiw w jednego kapitana. Drugi nim zareagował oberwał nożem w krtań. Upadł na podłogę trzymając się za podcięte gardło. Jedną rękę wyciągnął w kierunku Genosa po czym zmarł. Hunter spojrzał na mapę. Starał się znaleźć kluczowy punkt na niej. Punkt mówiący o położeniu artefaktu jaki zdobyli obcy. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znalazł. Świat załamał się pod jego nogami, serce się zatrzymało, a oczy o mało co nie wyszły mu z oczodołów. Artefakt był w najgorszym możliwym miejscu. W samym centrum dowodzenia domu w tym mieście. Na ich krążowniku... Kategoria:Opowiadania